Diario
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Ryan escribe un diario sobre sus relacion con su jefe RyanXHoratio


La he corregido por favor dejen sus reviews y su no les gusta también pónganlo

"_Hacia tiempo que estábamos juntos nadie lo habría imaginado, habíamos sorteado algunos obstáculos, en primera mano puestos por mí, no confié lo suficiente en el y eso nos llevo a una larga separación y mi regreso con la cola entre las patas pero era claro que nuestra relación era fuerte ahora y que el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro no era el problema._

_El problema era que el no se atrevía a decir que si efectivamente el y yo éramos pareja, que dormíamos juntos y que hasta vivíamos en el mismo departamento, no se como es que hemos logrado, si digo hemos por que en un principio fue decisión de los dos que nadie supiera nada de nada pero esto supera mis limites, hay tantas mujeres resbalosas que uno no sabe de quien debe cuidarse, no se a que le teme si rebela mi existencia ya se lo ha dicho a su hijo, otra de las cosas que nos cayeron de sorpresa quien iba a decir que tenia un hijo escondido mas bien perdido._

_He escuchado la puerta seguramente es el, necesitaba desahogarme con algo y tu mi querido diario eres una salvación."_

"_Como se ha atrevido a hacerme esto, si después de haber fingido su muerte, escuche sin querer que Eric le decía, que por que yo y no el había sido su cómplice en esta simulación._

_Lo que más me molesta querido diario es su respuesta, por que no quería que le pasara algo, en ese momento me di cuenta que Eric y Horatio tienen una historia. No me creo eso de la preocupación por que somos amigos si eso me dijo el, estoy seguro que ni tu te lo crees."_

"_Estoy cansado querido diario, mas ahora que Julia esta libre de su marido, no se si debería sentirme preocupado, no se que debo hacer"._

"_Debes disculparme mí querido diario, hace mucho que no desahogo mis penas en ti y vaya que he sufrido algunas; déjame contarte, primero que nada Horatio y yo hemos terminado, después de tanto luchar por estar juntos._

_El segundo de los casos es que tal vez nuestro truene tuvo que ver con el hecho que hace tres meses en la puerta de nuestra casa un bebe fue dejado, tuvimos que cuidarlo por mas de una semana con el tiempo me acostumbre a el después nos enteramos que su madre era de una escena del crimen la cual investigaba Eric una mujer fue asesinada por su novio después de dar a luz y te preguntaras por que es que la asesino pues por lo de siempre su esposa era rica y si se descubría que le era infiel el no seguiría beneficiándose por el dinero que ella le otorgaba._

_Lo importante aquí es que, lo chicos se enteraron que yo me quedaba en casa de Horatio y en lugar de que el dijera que salíamos juntos, les dijo que mi departamento tenia un problema y que el se había ofrecido a hospedarme en su casa; ya no lo soporte mas y huí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude y el ni siquiera intento detenerme._

_Estuve deprimido por mucho tiempo, pero ahora estoy mejor, hace un mes que deje de trabajar bajo las ordenes de Horatio, tras muchas citas y revisiones por fin me han dado la custodia de el bebe que apareció en mi puerta, es lindo y a la vez cansado pero Roman así se llama y yo estaremos bien._

_Aunque aun extraño con todas mi fuerzas a Horatio el no se decido por mi, lo amo pero no puedo vivir escondiéndome de los demás"._

"_Ayer pedí con tanta fuerza, que el desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, que lo que habíamos vivido el y yo nunca hubiera pasado. Pero sabes mi querido diario, solo quiero que el vuelva estoy todas las noches en mi cama solo y lo extraño tanto pero que mas puedo hacer que darle su espacio, esperar es lo único que se hacer._

_Aunque empiezo a creer que el no volverá, ayer lo vi a lo lejos, fue una casualidad o una broma cruel del destino lo que fuese estaba en contra mía; Calleigh supongo que no sabe lo mucho que me dolió que me dijera que Horatio y Eric tenían una relación muy especial desde siempre y que desde que yo me había ido su relación se había vuelto aun mas cercana. ¡Simplemente no pude creerlo! ¿Qué paso por mi mente en ese momento? No lo recuerdo solo se que ahora estoy de nuevo bajo las ordenes de HORATIO CAINE que estúpido me siento la verdad solo me hago mas daño._

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debo encarar esto? ¿Cómo continúo haciendo mi trabajo correctamente cuando la persona que amo esta a mi lado y es mi jefe? ¿Cómo debo hacerle para no sentirme celoso al ver a Eric a su lado? ¿Por qué me sigo mintiendo y no entiendo que Horatio no me ama? ¿O lo hace?_

_Si tan solo mi querido diario pudieras contestar a esas preguntas en quien debo confiar si no en ti. Me despido mi amigo tengo que cuidar Roman. Hasta pronto"._

"_Algo realmente extraño paso hoy, Horatio se acerco a mí y me pregunto por Roman, solo le pude decir que me había mantenido toda la noche despierto y me dijo que si llevar tanto tiempo sin mi sueño completo me impedía realizar mi trabajo correctamente, realmente pensé que estaba interesado en conocerlo pero, me equivoque como lo he hecho muchas veces con el._

- Ryan – le dice una voz suavemente al oído – el bebe se ha dormido – deberías descansar un rato mientras cocino para los dos

Lo haré Helena - le dice el, sonriéndole

_Helena ha sido una gran ayuda, no solo cuida al bebe también a mi diario, se que la perdida de un ojo y mas que nada la perdida de un ser querido lo ha dejado herida, pero Roman se ha encargado de sanar tanto su corazón como el mió poco a poco, los que me conocieron antes nunca se hubieran imaginado esto, yo como un padre soltero. Y lo peor es que las mujeres se me acercan más que antes, supongo que un papa soltero es más llamativo e interesante, lo que aun me pregunto es si mi corazón tardara mucho en sanar, por que no quiero seguir sufriendo. Helena me ha dicho que tengo que dejar de lamentarme y tratar de ser feliz, pero no es tan fácil como dice, aunque a ella podría creerle. Oigo el timbre debo irme"._

- Están bien tu y el bebe – Ryan lo nota algo preocupado

- Por que no deberíamos estarlo, esta pasando algo – Ryan toma asiento en el primer sillón que ve

- Bueno hemos recibido algunas amenazas, pero nada de que preocuparse – Horatio se sienta al lado de el – me debes una explicación te fuiste

- Si bueno, tu no querías a Roman y como Eric y tu están juntos ahora no creo que te deba nada – se levanta rápidamente de el sillón – si no tienes nada mas que decirme tengo que encargarme de mi hijo

- Eric y yo no estamos juntos – le dice el levantándose

"_Querido diario_

_Como se atreve a venir a mi casa y volver a voltear mi mundo. Aunque aun me carcome el no sabe si lo que dijo sobre Eric y el era verdad y si lo es y yo lo único que hice fue alejarlo de nuevo; si es así me siento un idiota._

_Por que tenía que venir, que es lo que voy a hacer"._

"_Mi diario estoy abrumado, estoy destrozado, he estado en mi departamento más de tres días, y no he podido sobreponerme. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Te preguntaras. Pues han secuestrado a Roman, se lo llevaron hace mas de cuatro días, Helena y Roman llegaba del supermercado y un hombre encapuchado los esperaba dentro del departamento, se llevo a mi hijo, como me he odiado en estos días pero no hay pistas nada ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra._

_Mientras escribo en tus páginas, Helena esta al teléfono recibiendo las ultimas noticias de la policía, que espero que nos digan pues nada son unos inútiles he contactado a algunos amigos y no hay nada mi hijo desapareció, le falle a mi hijo no lo cuide como debía y es me duele mas que nada."_

- La policía no tiene nada aun – le dice Helena, con algunas lagrimas derramándose por los ojos

- ehhh te lo repito de nuevo no es tu culpa, esto es por mi trabajo yo soy el culpable debí renunciar cunado pude y hacerte caso – le dice dejando que ella se siente a su lado mientras el la sostiene entre sus brazos

- es un angelito – le dice llorando mas intensamente – tu amistad y Roman es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, no me imagino mi vida sin ustedes – le dice oprimiéndose fuertemente a el – eso no va a pasar – el sabe que es posible que Roman este muerto ya pero no quiere pensar en ello.

Tardan mucho tiempo abrazados en el sillón, dándose el apoyo que tanto necesitan cuando el celular de Ryan suena inquietándolo.

- Ryan – escucha atentamente - ¿Cómo?, encontraron a Roman – hospital, voy para allá gracias Erick – se levanta el sillón rápidamente – tengo que irme después te cuento

Helena lo mira cambiarse y salir del departamento a toda prisa, tendrá que esperar, pero no se le hará muy larga por que ahora sabe que Roman esta vivo.

Cuando llega al hospital puede ver a Erick y Calleigh esperándolo con su hijo en brazos, el corre a abrazar a su hijo, que parece reconocerlo ya que comienza a sonreír.

- gracias chicos por encontrarlo – les dice Ryan muy sonriente

- la verdad fue Horatio – le dice Calleigh algo perturbada – recibió un disparo, esta muy mal herido Ryan tal vez no lo logre

- puedo verlo - Eric asiente con la cabeza – pero antes debo hacer una llamada.

Se aleja de ellos y llama a Helena, ella al escuchar que Roman esta bien da un suspiro de alivio, pero puede escuchar que en la voz de su mejor amigo, algo de tristeza. El le platica lo que ha pasado y si podría venir por Roman, ella le dice que si aunque esta aterrada de salir a un lugar que no esta cercano al departamento y donde no conoce a nadie, la gente puede ser cruel a veces, pero sabe que debe hacerlo Roman y Ryan significan mucho para ella.

Para cuando cuelga el teléfono, su preocupación se hace mayor, como pudo pasar esto se pregunta Ryan, que haría si perdiera para siempre a Horatio, esos pensamientos no lo dejan en paz, solo hasta que llega Helena puede despejarlos un poco.

- Gracias, Helena eres una buena amiga – le dice el entregándole al bebe y dando le un gran abrazo

Ella se va con el bebe, Erick lo guía a la habitación, y ahí inerte sobre la cama del hospital lleno de aparatos, que no lo dejan miarlo bien, esta Horatio. Erick lo deja solo.

- hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte y la verdad al mismo tiempo no se que decir – le dice al cuerpo inmóvil frente a el – te amo es lo que importa y se que saldrás vivo de esta y estaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario – toma una silla y se sienta

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Ryan se ha estado a lado de Horatio, hay una mejora pero el aun no ha despertado aun no ha podido explicar la razón de su comportamiento, pero eso no le importa por ahora.

El tiempo pasa cuando Horatio abre los ojos Ryan esta ahí par darle la bienvenida con un gran sonrisa, no hacen falta la palabras, mientras se recupera la gente viene y va del la habitación no dejándoles un tiempo solas. Aunque para ellos eso ya no hace falta es un nuevo comienzo para los dos.

Para cuando se ha recuperado completamente, Ryan se muda de nuevo con Horatio a una casa más grande, y Helena va con ellos, por fin les han podido decir a sus amigos más íntimos que son una pareja, Kyle adora tener a Roman como hermano, así que ha decidido vivir con su padre, todos como una gran familia.

FIN


End file.
